User talk:Nihilariann
Recent Messages Heya Nihi, Thanks for the good wishes, I too hope your holidays where well spent in good cheer. And best wishes for the up and coming year. ^_~ As for myself, I had a pleasant dinner with family,not very much else as we don't really celbrate christmas. (Only the munchkins get gifts) Still, good times. I'm still quite overworked (last days of the year are always hectic), but I'm starting a new set of pages for our wiki: the Trickster events. Still needs a lot of work (need to get the pics and text right, but have some trouble triggering them on this playthrough) yet it should be real nice when it's done. One of the rumors I found online recently (probably for IOS though) is some events with Duck tricksters. Wouldn't that be just ducky? Anyway if you're still up for some good game suggestions, have you heard of La Mulana? Got that one myself on GOG recently and it's an awesome platformer game reminiscent of Indiana Jones/Castlevania/Tin Tin all mixed together. There's a freeware version of it too, but the polished (less buggy/etc.) version on GOG really is awe-inspiring... If quite difficult. (only just beat the first boss for crying out loud!) Well, enough yakking for this year, best wishes and see you soon. Sparkbomber (talk) 15:02, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :: I was going to wait a little closer to Jan. 1 before wishing you a Happy New Year, but here it is ;) :: Also, if you have time, I have a picture needs deleting (the whole not showing again). It is the one called BrooBirth. The second one, BirthofBroos is in good shape, and actually shows how broos are born from other animals. :: Also, one wiki related question. If I change the name on a page, does it create a new page with the new name, and leaving the old page behind, which may require deletion, etc? (Ugh, that may not be clear). :: I went ahead, and pulled one event dialogue out of the Cult of Yinkin and made a new page Cult of Yinkin: Dogs in Dragon Pass. No problem. Then I renamed Cult of Yinkin to Cult of Yinkin: Anti-Vermin Ritual. Would this mean there is still an old Cult of Yinkin page lying around? :: P.S. We may wish to do a general "Cult of Such and Such" for additional info if/when we get it. I only split the other up to be event specific. :: Thank you. Dairoga (talk) 17:47, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yay on the computer getting back! I know I hate it when mine is gone for whatever reason ^_^ I did put up a tentative description on the Time cheat...I was waiting until someone else got the magic cheat to work as well. Hope it works for you. I know my description on how to do it may not be that good ;) Heh, as for the name change, that makes sense. I didn't leave a redirect after the rename, but it's easy enough to fix if we need to. Dairoga (talk) 23:09, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation is Sweet :) Sorry, was working on an event (and listening to Lindsey Stirling on Youtube) Thank you very much for taking time to test them! I'm glad you got the Magic, Time, and Omen cheats to work for you :-D Someone else I know (who I got addicted on Dragon Pass as well) got it to work for them, so that is as much confirmation as I would require ;) And now you know the big secret to my speed as well ;) I have a write-up of the time cheat (though I called it an infinite season one...if you think Time Cheat would work better, we can change it). If it needs to be clearer, then we can do it. And sadly, I don't really have any other cheats for you. Mind you, I wish I could change some of the clan ring as well. However, even if you make most disappear in exploration, or feed to Cragspider, you will just have a depleted ring. Is there anything I can do for you? Dairoga (talk) 00:46, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga P.S. And that was the other reason I wasn't too worried about making a list of Omens. Just spend a half hour or so on a new game, and you can get a ton of Omens...which I am probably going to do. The reason? Some Omens tell you to learn a Blessing from Uralda (as an example). Of course, if you already know all the blessings, you can't get that Omen... P.P.S. Sorry, a little scatter-brained tonight. But yeah, the time cheat/omen cheat sadly doesn't effect the harvest (which is based on the previous years results). However, if you can get a large store of magic, then you can certainly afford to allocate for all dots. Would you believe I have a save with 410 magic? ::: Well, as you can guess, constant use of some of the cheats may take away from the fun ;) I admit, I tend to do use the time cheat for getting what blessings I want in Sea Season. ::: And for the Omens' list, it might be best to separate as you suggest. I know there are definitely omens for Exploring, War, Farming, Herding, Heroquesting, etc. However, I know we will also need a general miscellaneous category. (For example, there is an omen about the leaves falling off the oak tres early. It...doesn't really have an interpretation). ::: It is definitely possible to get 100+ magic. For one thing, if you succeed in a heroquest, it definitely beefs up your magic during Sacred Time the following year (in the Glorantha game, Sacred Time is used to renew magic, keep out chaos, and strengthen the god-realm). I usually try to go for one heroquest a year (and if I don't get it, I admit, I do save/reload). Sometimes you can even get two in (a big one like Orlanth and Aroka, and then either Issaries or Lhankor Mhy). ::: Also, the right treasures can help raise magic as well (Triceratops Plow Team during Earth season, Band of 100, etc.) ::: Dairoga (talk) 01:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga ::: Oh, and in case it slid by, the picture BrooBirth is one that isn't viewable on my end (just that stupid little glitch). BirthofBroos is fine, though. If it isn't too much trouble to delete it, I would appreciate it. Some of the omens really are fairly cool. There is one about a slithering, whispering language, and no one knows what it means either. For some of my tabletop games, I've actually taken to writing out some omens on sheets of paper (obviously changing them for what game I'm in), and if someone uses a precognition spell, have them pull one out of a hat at random... :: I hate to be a bother, but if you get a moment, would you mind seeing if the cheats I put up (especially the Unlimited Actions, Magic, and Omen) cheats make sense? There is no rush or anything on them, of course. The steps can be a little involved, and I was trying to be explicit. Unfortunately, I might have made it too wordy, and its hard for me to spot any errors I might have done writing it down. And since you got the cheats to work for you, if I screwed up the writing, you can point out where I went wrong. :: Thank you. :: Dairoga (talk) 03:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga Thank you very much! Your changes look great. I meant to include your suggestions...ugh, trying to do to many things tonight. And you don't need to worry about changing my work. Go right ahead :) I appreciate the sentiment though :) . Dairoga (talk) 04:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga ::: The Omen page looks great, and you managed to get a good number of them up. With that little cheat, it makes it easy to find them, doesn't it? I did put a few up, matching ones where I could, though there was a couple I wasn't sure of (especially the Lightbringer, and the Pilgrimige to Kero Fin). However, unless something slipped through, you have the largest share of the Omens up. :-D ::: Also, if you don't mind, I may change the 'Favor Due' to 'Favor Trading' later. The only reason for that is sometimes a tribe will come to you, asking for cattle, or food, or what have you...but you don't owe them a favor. Instead, they will owe you (the player) a favor. It is the exact same picture, and the wording is almost the exact same, except for the bit where they owe the player. Omens You did a pretty good job for general categories. Yeah, sorting will come later...heck, a lot of pages suffer from sorting/reorganizing issues. But you know, considering roughly two weeks ago how bare the wiki looked like, its come a long way ^_^ (And I'm serious, you've done a great job). I got that Eurmal omen once, and didn't change up my ring, and it seemed like nothing that involved random chance really went my way. Later playthroughs, though, yes, you can get your old ring back after the next Sacred Time :) And I mentioned an Earthquake event once...now that I saw your Maran Gor Omen up, I think I might be able to shortcut trying to find it just by using that Omen, so my thanks for that :) (My earthquake was in general play, no Omen at all. I've had a flood once occur that way as well). Dairoga (talk) 14:46, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga P.S. I love that picture of the tantrum child, and the warrior. Some of the 'mundane' stuff in the game is not my cup of tea (like the property dispute), but I love the thought of the clan with its children :D :: I see you putting up some other screen shots. If you need maps of the far top left and right corner, as well as the bottom left corner, you may recall I already put up some pics. Or, if you have some better ones, you can delete mine ^_^ Heh, I'm starting a new game as well. I'm trying to get a map without any of the 'foggy' spots. If I do, I will replace what I already put up (unless you beat me to the punch). The reason you offer additional goods is to try and get the amount of weaponthanes you desire. As you know, there is a certain limit you can recruit up to at a time (You might have 5 weaponthanes, but it might allow you to get 10. However, if you recruit from outside your clan, there is no guarantee you will get up to 10. So, the goods give you better odds of getting the # of weaponthanes you want. Parting gifts do what you said (keeps your current thanes happy...they don't want to lose a job any more than anyone else), and adds to 'generosity.' Also, if the weaponthanes left were unhappy, they may turn bandit on your clan. Sample map currently put up, except it was in my last tribe phase. I hope it helps. I can remove the tribe lines if you wish, and reupload it. Thanks, it just seemed right to put the resources on their own event page. Of course, the fact sometimes other clans ask you if you mind selling them a certain percentage, etc. helps. You are absolutely they needed to go under Economics. I admit, I didn't think of it when I was putting up the entry. And given the size, and the fact it is a bit different, crafters probably should get their own page, although I would edit the Trade page with a link to the Crafter page. (Sort of along the lines of "Important to your clan's trade are the crafters...) Heh, and when I first saw the Maran Gor rune, I thought something was wrong...until I remembered her symbol is a big, black square. Dairoga (talk) 16:45, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga :: *nods* Some of the minor ones, especially like Tarard Riel woud be hard at best to find. However, its awesome that you are doing some tracing on your own. Of course, like everything else, take your time :) :: If you need me to copy the screen for some like Kero Fin, or Wind Spirits (at least the glyph) in game, I can send it to you (assuming you haven't already got those events). Okay, the wind spirit rune is up. If you need to try and resize it, I can do so. Also, you will notice it really isn't centered. Sorry. Well, let me commend you for doing that with the runes. A lot of people wouldn't have done it...you must really like the game ;) (Which is obvious from all the work you've done, of course). :: You know, it wasn't until I looked at your larger Lhankor Mhy rune that I realized something...it was in the shape of a Y...or Why....and Lhankor Mhy is the God of Knowledge (and I can just imagine what question he is known for.) Happy New Year as well...though I have a few hours yet to go ;) Dairoga (talk) 02:36, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga ::: You nailed all the runes (and I just double-checked the god names/symbols from the manual). They look great. ::: Within the game, and with my monitor, it looks there is a slight hook on the tails of the Wind Spirits symbol. After all, Vinga's, and Orlanth's symbols also have curves. Sorry I didn't have a better/clearer picture. Dairoga (talk) 04:07, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga : No, I don't think you need to change the Spirit Wind rune. It looks good to me. If I squint at the rune on that tower-like stone, parts of the rune also look slightly curved. Repeat event Hi, Nihilariann, just leaving a brief message before I head off. I see you just put up the Demon Ice Storm event...which is cool. I sort of covered it under the Blizzard title. Your title makes more sense, so if you wish to delete my entry, that is fine. You may also wish to remove my submitted picture to keep repeats down. The only thing you may wish to do (which I had done on my entry) is if the ice demons' were your clans' ancestral enemies, you can summon the demons, and defeating them adds to your clan magic. Oh, don't delete your entry. I did say yours was actually better than mine (not to mention the title description was better). This is a good example where some of my thinking didn't go far enough. :: Well, it would make more sense to change the title to your original one (the Ice Demon Storm). The only reason I put 'Blizzard' is I was in a Drought/Famine/Flood/ mindset. Dairoga (talk) 02:56, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga One thing I'm grateful for is the most recent activity on the wiki ^_^ There is an event, similar to the one you just put up, but instead of men questioning the chief, it is the women. For that matter, I actually have some screen shots that use the same pic that you just put up, but this time have the men complaining about the women (and there is one where the women complain about the men). The screenshots help with the transcribing :P ::: Actually, I've had the women complain about the chief when she is female (there is a reason I like to play as a female...) But yeah, when I find the page, I will put it on the one you made. ::: And don't hesitate to put stuff up. There is going to be repeats. :) We'll take care of them ^_^ For that matter, we may end up putting one link to clean up some of the event pages as well (like the Thadart Cycle, and then opening the page shows it all) What is bad is when there are actual different dialogues, but similar pictures. If nothing else, I may have a thing or two to add (like you did on my blizzard page). I've come across pictures being used three different times for different events. ::: And the rodents always make me think of Rodents of Unusual size. ::: Dairoga (talk) 04:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga Just another repeat event. The Big, Bristly Boar you have up, is the same as the Wild Board on the Loose. The others aren't repeats, and in fact the Tribute to Colymar is one I haven't seen ;) :: I renamed the Boar page to include the Big, Bristly since your description better reflects the text. And I wouldn't have minded if you deleted my entry :) Oh, I agree on the replayability. Heck, even if you get a similar event, there is no guarantee you will get success. I just finished up with the branch of the Orlkensor story. Basically, if Orlkensor wins a duel, you then find out who caused the Uroxi warrior's irrationality. Needless to say, when I got to Orlkensor V: United with Valensta, I felt a deep Romeo and Juliet moment. And funnily, I got the Colymar tribe event later this morning. I didn't...capitulate. Needless to say, my clan wasn't prepared for an invasion of 56 weaponthanes, and 500+ fyrd warriors. Your entries are perfectly fine. I just don't want to give the impression that I'm asking others to delete their entries and mine are 'safe'. I certainly admit my own writing isn't without faults, and why I have no problem if my stuff is deleted :) :: One other aggravation with the Orlkensor arc is that there is yet another event where you can recruit a wandering weaponthane (random name), but it uses the same picture, and even some of the dialogue is similar. The other weaponthane is just a straight forward, no story arc. You either get him or you don't. However, he is a step above the normal warrior, and occasionally the combat screen tells you of a feat he pulled off. Children With Great Destinies I haven't found corroborative proof yet, but it seems those children are more likely to become carls, and maybe even better weaponthanes if recruited. :: It normally takes children 14-18 years to grow. In the long game, you can usually get 2 generations in (roughly). However, certain treasures like Orlanth's Rattle can make children grow faster. :: As for the Chaotic Decapitation event, the only thing I've noticed is, if I let chaos fester on my land, I may get an undead attack (Zombie Siege), Broos (Broos on the Range), or something else random. At least in my games, I don't remember a direct link from it to a single event. Although, it may need further testing ;) Hi again, just sending this message that I posted a page very, very similar to yours. In this case, I think deleting mine would be for the best. I really apologize. The only thing you may wish to note on yours (which happened in the example I put up) is that allies (like in an alliance) may also call on your help for raiding, and not just as a favor. ::: This time, it is me that made the duplicate, not you...though it was just a matter of minutes. You already had the picture up, so that was why I put mine. Anyways, here is the link: http://kingofdragonpass.wikia.com/wiki/Terms_of_Alliance:_Help_Raiding If you hit the recent wiki events, you will see I was just a few minutes behind you. However, you might take a quick peek to see if there is anything different. Truthfully, the only difference is that mine had the people in alliance asking for help on the raid. Otherwise, it is the exact same thing... ::: Also, I will clean up my talk page soon, I promise. Your help is proving invaluable on it :) Combining the pages actually would be best. Favors Due and Terms of Alliance covers both. We could put up some alternate lines/choices (I've done that a few times on other, such as if an Uroxi had an additional option). :: You are doing fine with with names. :) I've even changed a couple of mine because your title technically were more descriptive of what went on, though I still leave a hint of mine as well (the Ice Demon comes to mind. You were right that it was caused by Ice Demons. However, I also left Blizzard in the title becomes some people may think of that). :: Um, to save on some duplications, are you doing anything about sick sheep, tusk riders, troll caravans, or 'possessed liquor'? ::: Heh, I discovered the ring skill bit myself by accident. I didn't think to put that up as a hint, or anything. I hope you are having fun playing the game again :D :: Some prophecies reflect in game events, others don't, while others are a prod to get your clan to do something (whether it is going exploring, make peace, etc.) However, the majority of them, especially the small pop-ups (the ones without art) are usually just for flavor. Glad you're back, got some games to recommend Heya Nihi, Yeah, work's been just about insane lately. Luckily the new year promises to be a bit better in that regard. I'm glad you're back on the comp, it's too fun a game to let alone for long, eh? ^_~ I'm trying to find new rumors and new events, in-game and online, to add to the wiki, but seeing as the IOS version has gotten and again will soon be getting a huge update with more events... Well, you get it,right? Anyway, I like the pic, ducks are a fav part of KoDP for me, they just add that extra special something to an already awesome game. Though people might think me quackers for that. =P Anyhoo, I dunno if I mentioned it previously, but La Mulana is definitely worth checking out, if rather difficult. (Only just beat the first boss, and I'm fond of platform games.) Other than that, my brother mentioned a duo of games that appearantly are rather reminiscent of the Secret of Monkey Island games: Deponia 1&2.If you can ignore the somewhat more drab brown colorscheme then the humor will ko you in 3 seconds flat... Or so I've heard. I've not had the chance to check them out you see, but there are still so many awesome games out there... Heh, if you're done with the old lists: SNES *Parodius (an excellent Gradius parody game) *Skyblazer (Awesome platformer) *Momotaro Densetsu (they just brought out the english patch, wacky game, but still worth a look at) *Thunder Spirits (aka Thunder Force) *The Magical Quest,starring Mickey Mouse (Yeah, a Disney game, but bar KH one of the best) NES *Duck Tales (aside from the infinitely replayable platform action, the music is really 8-bit best.) *Rygar (Way bettter than the ps2 remake) *Ninja Gaiden *Snake Rattle & Roll *Marble Madness (short, difficult, but fun) Other than that, you might have heard of Dungeon Keeper, right? They're working on a spiritual successor aka fan-made clone with improvements called War for the overworld... Should be released around August this year and it looks killer already. =D Well, gotta fly for now, but talk to you soon, eh? Have fun!Sparkbomber (talk) 19:56, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: H Nihilariann. When you get a chance, you can delete my duplicate page: Terms of Alliance: Help Raiding. I just added the term Alliance Obligations after your Favors Due title. However, I may change the title to 'Favors Due & Owed' since you can get clans asking for a favor in the future. Also, I will probably add more text as well on the information part. You mentioned about the chief's honesty. I also know there are texts about his generosity and piety. Dairoga (talk) 20:24, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga Adminship? Sure, I don't mind, but you really don't have too. I admit, I'm having fun helping add to the site. I do know that asking you to delete things is a nuisance, and I do apologize for that...so at least I won't have to bother you with that regard :) Just be aware (as I'm sure you figured out) that I'm not exactly a master of the wiki software :P Heh, and more conversational, finally got the talk where the women argue about the chieftain. It doesn't seem to matter who is cheap, but at least in my current game whether there is more men or women on the ring. *does happy dance* And confirmed one more treasure...one I never saw before in game.Dairoga (talk) 01:18, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga :: Ugh, that didn't turn out too good on my last sentence. ^_^ The biggest difference whether with more/only of one sex is that you sometimes see a little more 'Battle of the Sexes' bits...(and I hope to get it up tonight). But functionally, it is still the same game. I haven't noticed may bonuses myself. However, you do get men saying, "Our clan fertility would be greater if we have more men on the ring" and the women have said the same thing. I think part tends to only be flavor text. ::: If you get a chance, would you mind seeing if the format for the female addition on Questioning the Chief, or male/female sections on Battle of the Sexes (Women & Men) make sense? And I can change the name to simply battle of the sexes :P Each is essentially the same dialogue, just gender specific. Dairoga (talk) 02:43, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga Okay, thanks for the peek, and I like your suggestions. I admit, I was mostly trying to get some of the information up. If it looks good, now, then it won't have to be revamped later. I can either implement your suggestions if you want, or you can do it. :: Heh, it's cool if we put up something similiar. I will probably go ahead and expand the consequences though...that and the thralls for sale event you put up. Right now, I'm just putting some finishing touches on the other segments I was working on. Heh, and the fact that even choosing the same option doesn't guarantee the same result changes game play, but can make it tough to account for everything. Take the thralls for sale you put up (which I did have in my own backlog ^_^). If you try to bargain with the Thrall Taker, you may succeed, and she will lower her price to 6 cows. Then again, she may grow angry at the thought her goods are not worth what she said it was...and curse your clan.Dairoga (talk) 03:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga